Folle Andromède !
by Aigie-san
Summary: A l'origine, Andromeda voulait juste passer une journée avec sa sœur Narcissa, mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que Bellatrix s'en mêle. Très bien ; que la meilleure gagne ! [BellaCissy] [AndroCissy]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **Folle Andromède !**

Narcissa Black se regarda dans sa psyché, l'air septique, presque dégoûtée.

-Est-ce vraiment ainsi que les Moldus se vêtissent ?

Sa petite sœur, Andromeda, leva les deux pouces.

-T'es superbe, grande sœur.

Et sans laisser le temps à son aînée de protester, elle lui attrapa fermement le bras et les fit transplaner. Elles se retrouvèrent au cœur du Londres moldu, et sortirent de la ruelle sombre où elles avaient atterri pour rejoindre la foule. Andromeda, la plus jeune des deux sœurs, marchait d'un pas assuré et vif, l'air parfaitement décontracté, comme si elle rejoignait souvent l'univers moldu -et Narcissa se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était probablement le cas-. Elle était brune, d'un marron doux, et ses cheveux étaient courts, coupés dans un style un peu garçonne et sauvage. Elle avait les yeux verts et portait des bottines et un short foncés avec un haut jaune canari, le tout agrémenté d'épais bijoux. Narcissa, quant à elle, avait les cheveux mi-longs, blonds d'or et des yeux bleus. Elle portait un tailleur jupe avec une large ceinture et un gilet vert.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici, déjà ? Demanda-t-elle à sa cadette.

-Parce que tu es une grande sœur attentionnée qui a à cœur de me faire plaisir en m'accompagnant quand je lui demande de le faire.

-Si mère nous voit... Si mère nous voit...

Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua rien. Elle préféra plutôt aller se pendre au bras de Narcissa et de papillonner des yeux, questionnant d'une voix faussement innocente ;

-Alors, avec Lucius ? Il continue à t'envoyer des lettres ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous entretenons une correspondance régulière ! C'est quelqu'un de très bien, je lui plais, il me plaît, c'est un bon parti, il a le sang pur et...

-Oui, oui, je sais. Et bla, et bla, et bla. Mais Poudlard c'est terminé pour toi, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Eh bien, l'épouser, probablement.

Andromeda fronça les sourcils, lâcha le bras de sa sœur et alla se planter devant elle, les poings sur les hanches, en plein milieu du trottoir.

-L'épouser ?! _L'épouser ?!_ Si tôt ?! Comme ça ?!

Narcissa agita les bras devant elle, en jetant des regards paniqués autour d'elle.

-Ne crie pas comme ça, tu vas attirer l'attention !

-L'épouser ! Répéta la brune, l'air indignée. Lucius Malfoy ! Ce beau parleur ! La bonne blague !

Certains passants les regardaient étrangement.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Non, non, non ! Hors de question !

L'air d'enfant renfrogné d'Andromeda tira un sourire à la blonde. _« Adorable »_ , pensa Narcissa. Un homme fendit alors la foule.

-Andy' chérie !

Il sauta sur Andromeda qu'il serra contre lui avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve.

-Salut Teddy ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Merveilleusement, merci ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu venais !

Elle lui donna un gentil coup de coude et montra Narcissa.

-Journée entre filles !

-Oh, cheveux blonds... vous devez être Narcissa !

Il tendit la main à la sorcière qui la serra mécaniquement, comme robotisée, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Ted Tonks s'en alla en faisant de grands signes à Andromeda. Narcissa dit alors, comme dans un état second ;

-Un Moldu. Tu fréquentes un Moldu. Si mère l'apprend... Si mère l'apprend...

Andromeda donna quelques tapes dans le dos de sa sœur.

-Là, là... Tout va bien... On va aller prendre un petit remontant.

Elles allèrent s'installer à la terrasse d'un café et le serveur leur apporta bientôt un thé à chacune.

-Ted est gentil, et il me fait rire !

-Mère va te déshériter, te renier, te chasser... Elle... Elle nous interdira de nous revoir ! Mais enfin, ne comprends-tu donc pas tout ce que tu as à perdre ?!

Andromeda haussa les épaules.

-Bien sûr que si, je ne suis pas idiote.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Si mère apprend que tu côtoies ce... Ted... nous ne pourrons plus jamais nous voir, nous parler ! Elle ne le permettra pas !

-Tu dramatises toujours tout ! Ne crie pas avant d'avoir mal !

-Androm-... ! _KYAAAA !_

Narcissa était tombée de sa chaise en poussant un cri strident lorsque deux mains s'étaient brutalement abattues sur la table, faisant sauter les tasses dans les coupelles et se renverser la salière. Andromeda avait la main sur son cœur affolé et les deux sœurs fixaient la personne qui les avait si violemment interrompues.

C'était une femme très grande, à la forte poitrine, et dont la peau blanche contrastait avec ses cheveux d'encre. Ceux-ci étaient lisses, coiffés en un chignon bas. Elle avait les yeux noirs, et portait des lunettes. Elle était vêtue d'une robe longue noire à col haut.

-Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

Narcissa et Andromeda s'interrogèrent du regard, puis la plus jeune finit par poser la question à voix haute.

-Bellatrix ?

-Non, Morgane ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

Narcissa se releva, tremblante, et Andromeda éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?! Ça ne te va pas du tout ! Tu t'es lissée les cheveux ?! Et pourquoi ces lunettes ? On dirait une vieille institutrice aigrie !

-C'est ça, paye-toi ma tête ! Je me suis habillée comme j'ai pu ! Tout le monde n'a pas _visiblement_ l'habitude de traîner parmi ces infâmes Moldus...

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que tu me reproches ; d'avoir l'habitude de rejoindre le monde moldu ou de ne pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir cette habitude ?

-Ah, ah. Très spirituel.

Bellatrix déroba sa chaise à un homme qui allait s'asseoir et prit place à la table de ses sœurs, Narcissa se rasseyant, droite et crispée. Andromeda fit signe au serveur d'apporter un autre thé et la discussion reprit.

-Écoute-moi bien, petite imbécile, que tu ailles fricoter avec ces immondes créatures de sans-pouvoirs, je m'en moque ; mais n'entraîne pas Narcissa avec toi !

-Ah, alors c'est pour ça que tu es là ! Fit Andromeda, clairement moqueuse. Tu as vu qu'elle n'était pas à la maison et tu as décidé de partir à sa recherche ! Très impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle tu nous as retrouvées. On peut dire que tu as du _flair_.

Bellatrix allait bondir de sa chaise, sauter à la gorge de la benjamine, mais Narcissa attrapa son poignet.

-Bella, non !

-Elle vient de me traiter de chienne !

Narcissa de répondit rien, se contentant de fixer son aînée avec un regard suppliant. Bellatrix contint donc sa colère, grognant simplement. Andromeda perdit un instant son sourire, mais le raccrocha bien vite à ses lèvres.

-Qu'elle est obéissante, comme c'est attachant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Rodolphus te tourne tellement autour. Ça doit flatter sa virilité.

La prise de Narcissa se resserra sur le poignet de Bellatrix, toutefois, elle ne dit rien à la plus jeune. L'aînée des trois sœurs s'en indigna.

-Bien sûr ! C'est la petite Andromeda, la petite dernière, la petite sœur chérie ! A elle, il ne faut rien dire !

-Bella, tu sais bien que-...

-Que quoi ?! La coupa Bellatrix. Tu vois où ton laxisme l'a conduite ? Elle fréquente le monde moldu ! Elle se permet tout et n'importe quoi !

Narcissa pâlit et baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! S'écria Andromeda. Venant de toi... tsss.

-Venant de moi ? Ah, eh bien quoi ? Vas-y, termine ta phrase ! Qu'as-tu à me reprocher ?

-Je sais certaines choses... J'ai vu certaines choses... Que dirait mère si elle les apprenait ? La convenance ne veut-elle pas que tu sois _vierge_ pour ton mariage ?

Bellatrix sembla manquer d'air ; si elle ne tira pas sa baguette, c'était uniquement parce que Narcissa la retenait toujours. La blonde était pâle comme la mort. Andromeda poussa le vice plus loin encore.

-Oh... Ah ! Mon Seigneur ! Ah ! Oui ! Aaah ! Imita-t-elle, s'attirant des regards choqués de la part des Moldus autour.

Andromeda se fit plus sérieuse.

-Dis-moi, à qui d'autres tu penses lorsque tu te touches qui te font crier comme ç-...

De sa main libre ; Bellatrix gifla sa sœur.

-Tu n'es qu'une gamine, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien comprendre à tout ça ?

Andromeda braqua sur sa sœur un regard aussi assassin que celui qui était posé sur elle.

-Une gamine ? La gamine n'en était pas vraiment une lorsque tu lui as demandé de garder ton petit secret.

-Tais-toi ! Tu as promis !

Narcissa réagit enfin.

-Promis ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait promettre ? Bella, de quoi parles-tu ?

Alors que l'atmosphère aurait dû se tendre plus encore, Andromeda sourit, retrouvant son air d'enfant.

-J'ai une merveilleuse idée ! Venez !

La benjamine se leva, jeta de l'argent sur la table et partit. Ses deux sœurs s'entreregardèrent, cherchant à connaître la volonté de l'autre, puis se levèrent à leur tour. Elles se rendirent dans une ruelle déserte, puis la plus jeune attrapa ses sœurs et elles transplanèrent. Elles se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un grand parc. Andromeda tapa dans ses mains.

-Comme je m'y attendais, personne à cette heure ! Allons-y !

Elle guida ses sœurs jusqu'à l'intérieur du parc d'attraction, quittant la place calme de la partie boisée pour se rendre dans le gros de la foule de Moldus se pressant dans les files d'attente. Andromeda emmena Narcissa et Bellatrix dans la file d'un Grand-Huit. La benjamine discutait avec tout le monde, bien qu'elle ne connaissait personne, s'attirant les sourires et les sympathies, doublant sans que personne s'en rende compte. Narcissa, effrayée par cette foule non-sorcière, était serrée contre Bellatrix dont on s'écartait naturellement. Finalement, un wagon se présenta devant elles ; Andromeda s'installa à l'avant, ses sœurs derrière elle, et des Moldus dans les places du fond. Le wagon sortit à l'air libre, entamant sa longue et lente ascension. Bellatrix s'efforçait de paraître détendue, et Narcissa se signait.

-Cissy, ça va ? Demanda Bellatrix, au milieu de la montée.

Narcissa ne répondit pas. Elle psalmodiait.

-Ne pas regarder en bas. Ne pas regarder en bas. Si mère nous voyait... Ne pas regarder en bas... Ne pas regarder en bas... _Si jamais mère nous voit_...

Le wagon continua à monter. Toujours si lentement, dans un cliquetis insupportable. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, tout en haut, Bellatrix s'agrippa malgré elle à la sécurité ; Narcissa l'avait fait depuis longtemps et avait les yeux grands ouverts, braqués sur le ciel.

-Ne pas regarder en bas... Ne pas regarder en b-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le wagon venait de basculer en avant. Bellatrix avait fermé les yeux et écoutait Narcissa hurler de terreur tandis qu'Andromeda poussait des cris de joie. Les virages en épingle à cheveux, ainsi que les hurlements de Narcissa n'en finissaient plus. Lorsque le wagon ralentit ; Bellatrix osa ouvrir un œil. La vitesse avait fait pleurer Narcissa et Andromeda avait les mains en l'air.

-Et maintenant, tête à l'envers ! S'écria-t-elle, ravie.

-Plaît-il ? Coassa Bellatrix.

-Seigneur... Oh, _Seigneur_..., fit Narcissa.

Le manège repartit et Narcissa recommença à hurler. Andromeda riait toujours et Bellatrix se demanda s'il était possible que ses ongles rentrent dans son harnais de sécurité si elle le serrait trop. Lorsqu' _enfin_ , le wagon s'arrêta pour de bon, Andromeda en sortit en sautillant, Bellatrix en chancelant, et Narcissa se jeta sur le sol de l'arrivée et resta prostrée. Un agent de sécurité vint vers la blonde.

-Tout va bien, mademoiselle ?

-Parfaitement, répondit Bellatrix en s'interposant entre l'homme et sa sœur. Elle se porte à merveille.

-Pourquoi ai-je regardé en bas ? Gémit Narcissa.

Le Moldu recula un peu, effrayé par Bellatrix qui lui lança un regard de dégoût avant d'aider sa sœur à se relever. Les sœurs Black s'éloignèrent, allant s'installer sur un banc et Andromeda ramena une bouteille d'eau.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu emmenées là-dedans ?! Aboya Bellatrix.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivie ? Rétorqua Andromeda.

-Si mère l'apprend... Si mère l'apprend..., geignit Narcissa, la tête dans les mains.

L'aînée et la benjamine se défièrent du regard, puis laissèrent Narcissa sur le banc, seule, pour se disputer en paix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, bon sang ?! Attaqua Bellatrix.

-Je veux ma sœur, celle que tu t' _accapares_!

-Que _je_ m'accapare ?! C'est une plaisanterie ?! Elle passe tout son temps avec toi !

-Quelle mauvaise foi ! Elle n'en a que pour Bellatrix qui est « si forte, si belle, si intelligente » !

-Et c'est la « si douce, si tendre, si mignonne » Andromeda qui dit ça ?!

-Han ! Elle me voit encore comme une enfant qui joue à la poupée ! Quelle image flatteuse !

-Et tu comptais détruire cette image en lui révélant _ce_ _que_ _tu sais_ ?

-Oui, et j'espérais qu'une journée en tête-à-tête me permettrait d'amener gentiment la chose, mais, bien sûr, il a fallu qu'en bon chien de garde à la jalousie maladive, tu la suives à la trace !

-Tu as promis ! Cracha Bellatrix.

-Oui ! Oui, j'ai promis ! J'avais onze ans, et je venais de voir pour la première fois quelqu'un, ma sœur, avoir un orgasme en criant le nom de mon autre sœur. Et toi, de cinq ans mon aînée, tu m'as surprise et tu t'es mis dans une colère noire qui m'a terrifiée ! Bien sûr que j'ai promis de ne rien dire. Je croyais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Puis j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ma faute, et j'ai gardé le silence pour Narcissa, pour ne pas briser l'image qu'elle avait de _toi_. Mais je suis majeure, à présent, et toi tu es mariée. Je peux bien dire ce que je veux.

-Si tu parles, si tu la touches... Je révèle à mère que tu sors avec un Moldu.

Andromeda serra les poings, roula des mâchoires. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Elle jeta un regard à Narcissa, puis reporta son attention sur Bellatrix. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Enfin, elle sourit.

-Donne-la moi une fois, et je te la laisse pour le reste de ta vie.

[... ... ...]

Andromeda avait gardé en mémoire toute sa vie la nuit, à dix-sept ans, qu'elle avait passé avec Narcissa. Elle avait entretenu et chéri ce souvenir durant toutes les années qu'elle avait passées, reniée par sa famille, avec Ted. La bonheur d'avoir une fille, une famille aimante, n'avait jamais éclipsé celui de cette nuit avec sa sœur. Mais, à présent, son mari, sa fille et son beau-fils étaient morts. Il ne lui restait que son petit-fils. Aujourd'hui, vêtue de noir, elle s'était rendue au cimetière. Elle s'accroupit devant la tombe de sa sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Pour le reste de ta vie. Et ta vie s'est achevée. Maintenant, j'ai le champ libre. Savais-tu qu'Harry Potter nous avait confondues, toi et moi, lorsqu'il m'a rencontrée ? Je te ressemble donc... et Narcissa doit être si triste de t'avoir perdue... Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin d'elle.

Andromeda sourit ; elle imaginait le fantôme de Bellatrix hurlant de rage. Quelqu'un transplana dans le cimetière ; Andromeda reprit donc un air de circonstance et fit apparaître des fleurs tandis qu'une Narcissa éplorée approchait. Elle se laissa tomber près de sa petite sœur qui lui passa une main dans le dos. Ce jour, à dix-sept ans, avait été un pari risqué. Mais après tout, Andromeda avait toujours aimé les choses un peu folles. Épouser un Moldu alors qu'elle venait d'une famille Sang-Pur, rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix alors que sa famille était majoritairement partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres, accepter d'élever un petit-fils de loup-garou... parier sur la mort d'une de ses sœurs pour obtenir le monopole d'une autre.

Narcissa se laissa aller dans ses bras, et elles restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre devant la tombe. Il n'y avait probablement pas pire insulte à la mémoire de Bellatrix.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note d** **e** **l'auteur** **: Je ne me suis rendue compte qu'après avoir achevé cet O.S que je me suis plantée en disant qu'Andromeda est la plus jeune alors qu'il s'agit non pas de la benjamine mais de la cadette. Toutes mes excuses, mais comme cela ne plombe pas le texte et que j'en joue dedans, je ne peux donc pas corriger cette erreur.**


End file.
